Prom Night At Hater High
by wowlovely
Summary: When Prom arrives, Eli and Clare are imagining a wonderful night ahead of them. However, when an unexpected visitor from the past returns, forcing change on these plans, will it still be a night to remember, or one they want to forget? * Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, here is my new story It is :) Although this first chapter is not very long, and quite choppy, but it was necesary for the plot to get rolling. I hope you'll find it intriguing. **

**My sister is the one who gave me the idea for this story; so I'd like to dedicate this to my sister; Brittany- who will watch Eli/Clare scenes on her laptop numerous times, and pretends she's not so I won't make fun of her, the girl who is a Eli fan girl, even though she denies it, and how flipped her lid when she found out I posted stories without her reading first. Love you lots, Sis. **

* * *

Adam eyed his best friends, Eli and Clare sitting at the picnic table they usually ate at. Adam pulled his backpack over his right shoulder, and made his way over to them. Once in a decent hearing range, Adam could tell that they were arguing.

"_Eli,_" Clare said, sounding exasperated. "You cannot change the plans for something the day of the event!"

"Look, we can do something else." Eli suggested, trying to make a compromise.

Clare scoffed. "Like what?"

"Well, we could..." Began Eli, leaning closer to her, but Clare turned her head away sharply.

"Seriously?" Eli asked her, raising his eyebrows. Clare merely pursed her lips and crossed her arms in response, giving the boy a stern look. Eli sighed. Why did this girl have to be so difficult?

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Eli and Clare both turned around to see Adam walking towards them, and joining them at the table. He gazed at the expectantly. "Well?"

Clare gave Eli a look, then turned to Adam. "Eli doesn't want to go to prom anymore, and then decides to tell me the day of the said event!"

"Dances aren't my style." Eli replied with a shrug.

"Well, its prom, Isn't it kind of important you go?" Adam asked.

"Exactly!" Clare interjected, looking at Eli with bright eyes.

Eli raised his eyes to the heavens, and let out a groan of frustration. "You two are making it out to be more than it is. It's not a big deal."

Clare sighed, and tried to reason with him. "Eli, its the last school dance you're going to attend- you're graduating after..."

He tilted his head, looking Clare. "I am beginning to think this is more important to you than it is to me."

"_Please_, Eli?" Asked Clare, starring him down with her brilliant blue eyes.

Eli's expression softened almost instantly. "Fine..." he gave in. "But you owe me."

Clare smiled widely. "Thank you!" Clare then leaned into Eli, kissing him enthusiastically.

Adam shot them a look of disgust. "I'm trying to eat here!"

Clare released Eli, who appeared with a goofy grin upon his face. "I'm going to go find Alli before third period." She informed them, standing up. "See you later!"

Adam ate his sandwich in silence, frowning at Eli, who seemed to be daydreaming. He threw a piece of his sandwich at him.

"Ugh- what?"

"God, even when Clare's _not_ here, I_ still _feel like a third wheel!"

* * *

"So, you're going to prom?" Alli gabbed as Clare and herself left school at the end of the day. Clare nodded, smiling. "Oh, _Clare_!" Alli squealed at this response, throwing her around around the blue-eyed girl.

Alli went on about how Clare had to tell her everything that happened, and what is was like, when they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Hey- Alli! Clare!"

The two girls turned around to see Jenna Middleton running up to them. "Jenna!" Alli squealed yet again, throwing her arms around her, not unlike the way she had done with Clare.

"What's going on with you guys?" Jenna asked when Alli released her.

"Oh, nothing..." Clare replied awkwardly, wanting nothing better than to leave Jenna's presence.

Alli gasped at Clare's response." Are you kidding? Clare is going to _prom_ tonight!"

Jenna smiled brightly. "Oh how _cute_!" she gushed. "With Eli, I presume?"

"Obviously." Clare stated, not wanting to have an actually conversation with Jenna. Clare turned to Alli. "I'm going to go home now, I better get ready. I'll call you later."

"Bye!" Alli called to Clare's retreating back. Alli turned back to Jenna and sighed almost longingly. "She is so _lucky_, I want to go to prom!"

"She still hates me..." Jenna commented, oblivious to what Alli had said previously.

"Oh, Clare doesn't _hate_ you!" Alli reassured her. "Clare could never hate anyone! Its just.. with all that has happened between you two... she doesn't really know how to be around you."

Jenna snorted. "Yeah, who wants to be friends with the girl that basically stole her boyfriend from her, and got knocked up by him... not to mention started rumors about her..."

"Well, if you miss her friendship so much, why don't you tell her? make amends." Alli suggested, wanting nothing more than her two best friends to renew their friendship.

Jenna considered this. "Maybe I will."

* * *

Clare stood in front of her mirror later in the evening, adjusting her hair. Smiling, she smoothed out the fabric of her blue dress and sighed. She felt beautiful for the first time, and had no one to share it with. Darcy was in Africa, and her parents were never around.

Sighing, Clare left the mirror and looked out the window, showing the dark night it had turned into. She shivered subconsciously, an unearthly feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Something was telling her that something wasn't right... something was wrong. Clare shook her head at these absurd thoughts. She let out a deep calming breath. "Tonight is going to be a good night." She told herself firmly. "_A night to remember_."

A sound of a doorbell ringing suddenly knocked her out of her pep-talk. She glanced at her phone, setting it down in confusion. Eli was early... which was very unusual. Clare entered the dark, eerie hallway, the sound of her heels clicking echoed the empty house as she made her way down the stairs. Clare made her way towards the door, opening it wide.

"Eli, you're-" Clare began, but then let out a gasp of complete shock and disbelief. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends, and the feeling of dread came along like a cold breeze. A familiar being turned towards her.

It was not Eli.

"Hello Clare." He greeted, a ominous grin upon his face. Before Clare had the chance to get away, or even close the door she felt a sharp impact to her head and the world faded black.

* * *

**A/N II: :o ooh, what will happen to Clare? Who's the mysterious person? where's Eli to save the day? Review please, so I know that a few amount of you actually like it! **

**So, its weird updating before Degrassi comes on, then I can't say my thoughts on the episode- but this is the only time to update, I'm off to my gram's for the weekend (no computer/internet) But, I'll have you know that I can't wait for Halo (I could do w/o Jenna and Sav though...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, finally finished:) You owe the completetion of this chapter due to my sister; every time I was doing nothing she would throw my notebook at me and tell me to write. **

**oh, I thank everyone who sent a loverly review:) I offer my replies...**

**Bre Bre: I'm glad:) I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**GoldsworthyEdwards24: haha, I really suck at updating, but I got it up! So, I hope you don't die, I for one don't want that on my conscience... & you'll know know who this stranger is... t**

**HelloWordItsMJ:I'm glad you're liking it! & yes, Adam is a third wheel, isn't he? poor guy... **

**jamester7: Yes, I have continued... & I'm glad you enjoy it, hopefully you'll love this chapter as well(-: **

**LoneMouse444: You'll see how this all goes down... I'll try updating more offten. & Sav/Jenna are bleck... Eli/Clare FTW 3 **

**BradlyyJo: Ha, you're right. This story is loosely based off Prom Night At Hater High; one of my fav. OTH episodes. Hope you enjoy this... **

**KittenInAPool: You'll see... Hope you enjoy... **

**clarexelix:Here is the update! I hope you like it.:) **

**DegrassiFan278: You'll soon find out... & for this particular story, I have planned everything out, but if you have any other ideas, I would love to collaborate :) feel free to PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own rights to Degrassi, although I wish it did. Also, this story is loosely based of the One Tree Hill episode 'Prom Night At Hater High'**

* * *

Clare blinked her eyes a few times, slowly coming back into consciousness. She winced at the bright light suspended abover her, and attempted to move it, but found she was unable to move her hands. Panic struck through her as she realized that she was bound tightly to a chair, unable to move.

"About time you woke up," A eerie voice spoke from the shadows. "I thought pretty boy would have arrived before you snapped out of it, although, it might've been more fun that way..."

Clare had a sharp intake of breath, as Fitz made his way towards her, out of the dark corner of her basement. He flashed her a sinister smile as he walked behind her. Fitz pulled her curly locks behind Clare's ear and whispered. "Surpised to see me?"

Clare tried to keep the shaking in her voice to a bare minimum. "How d-did you- wh-why... _let me go!_" She then raised her voice, realizing the seriousness of the situation she was in. A gasp escaped her, as Clare felt the presence of a cool blade pressed against her throat.

"Careful, Saint Clare." Fitz warned her with an impish, yet forceful tone. "This isn't Vegas Night, and I'm not playing games with this knife anymore."

Blood drained from Clare's face. "What do you want?" she whispered to him, discomfort now obvious in her voice.

"Something your boyfriend should have made clear to you," Fitz replied smoothly. "Revenge."

Clare struggled with her bindings. "Revenge? but, I never did anything to you!" She raised her voice just beyond a whisper, glaring into her captures eyes.

Fitz let out a small laugh."Of course you didn't, you're _Saint Clare_." He grinned to himself for a moment, before including. " No, no, your precious Emo Boy has what's coming to him."

"Eli didn't do anything wrong," Clare said quickly. "You're the one that started everything."

"The guy got me arrested- twice." Fitz said hotly, the knife tightening in his grip.

Clare opened her mouth to argue, but was interupted with the sound of a doorbell coming from upstairs.

Eli had arrived.

Fitz grabbed her chin, forcing Clare to look into his mencing eyes. "This is what you are going to do." He told her sternly. "You are going to go upstairs and tell that goth boyfriend of yours that you're_ not_ going to prom with him- break up with him. Say anything to get him to leave."

Clare's jaw dropped. "Wh-no!" she said sharply. "I will do _no_ such thing!"

Fitz grabbed a fistful of her hair, and yanked back roughly, causing Clare to cry out in pain. "Do what I say, or I'll go and run him through with this knife- I'm not stabbing the door this time!"

Fitz began walking towards the exit, a malevolent look painted on his face. Clare shook the visions of Eli struck down with a knife, and called to Fitz on the edge of hysterics. "_Wait!_ I-I'll do it! Just... just don't hurt him..."

Fitz shot her a odious grin, and made his way back to her. "You try _anything_, anything at all, and your both _dead_." Fitz warned her, and he untied her from the chair. He gripped her arm and pulled her up. Clare made a sound of protest as white hot pain shot through her arm.

Fitz kept a tight hold on her as they made there way up the stairs. Dread spread though Clare like a wildfire, as Fitz and herself reached the front door. Fitz faded into the dark corner by the doorway, but kept the blade resting on Clare's abdomen as a precaution.

Clare gulped, and opened the door a fraction of an inch, so only her head, and half of her body could be seen. The familiar outline of Eli turned towards her, his signiture smirk apparent on his face.

"Taking your sweet time, aren't you m'lady?" Eli commented. "Ready to go?"

Clare opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She blinked repeatedly to stop the sudden flow of tears from spreading as Fitz pressed the knife more tightly against her.

Eli gave her a questioning look. "Clare?"

"I-I can't g-go to prom-" Clare told him, tears clouding her vision. Eli took a step forward, looking concered, whiched cause Fitz to press his blade sharply into Clare's side. "_Ah_- I don't want to go to prom with you!"

Eli steped back, confusion appearing on his face. "Clare, what are you talking about... whats wrong?"

Clare let out a wobbly sigh. She wished at this moment that Eli could have been like K.C; who would have left without a second glance. But Eli was different... _he actually cared_.

"Th-this, this isn't going to work..." Clare informed him, thinking on the top of her head. "We're complete opposites."

"Clare... what do you mean?" Eli asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"I-I," Clare began, blinking away tears as Fitz egged her one with his knife. "I don't w-want do be your excuse anymore... yo-your distraction"

Eli looked bewildered. "Clare, elaborate please?"

Clare bit the inside of her cheek, hating the topic she was about to bring up. " You still love _her_... Julia...and I don't want to be strung along anymore..."

Eli's expression hardened slightly. "Really Clare? I thought you were over this." Clare merely starred at him, with pursed lips, masking her true feelings. "I have accepted that Julia is gone, but you need to accept that she is still apart of my life." He continued on. "I can't forget her entirely."

"Well, Eli, that the problem." Clare stated, trying to muster some venom to her voice. "You refuse to let her go... and I-I can't deal with it anymore! I c-can't complete with someone who is _dead!_"

Eli looked taken aback for a moment; then his expression darkened. "You know what? forget it Clare. You don't want to go? I'll leave." He turned around, begining the walk back to his car.

"_Eli,_" Clare called suddenly, her voice cracking.

Eli turned, starring deeply into her blue orbs. Clare tried to tell him silently with her eyes that she didn't mean the things she said, and confide in him the situation she had gotten herself into. However, Eli turned his back on her and climbed into his hearse.

Fitz pulled Clare back into the house, pinning her against the wall with his arm. Fitz carefully peered out the window, while Clare struggled in his grip. They both heard a roar of an engine come to life, and off sped the only person Clare had counted on to rescue her.

* * *

"She really said that?"

"Yes Adam..." Eli replied. He was laying on the hood of Morty, informing Adam of what went down at Clare's over the phone.

"But... that doesn't sound like Clare _at all_..." Adam said. "She was _so_ excited this afternoon..."

"I know." Eli starred off into space, then recalled Clare's face as he left. "But, she seemed off... something isn't right..."

"What do you mean?"

Eli sighed, contemplating how to word this. "Well, she was kinda hiding behind the door... and her voice was really shaky... she looked... really uncomfortable..." Eli recalled. "She gave me this look when I was leaving... I just think somethings wrong..."

"Eli, I know Clare is acting odd right now, but I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation."

"Well... I would feel better if I knew she was alright..."

"I have the feeling she won't open the door for you again..."

It appeared as though a lightbulb was cast over Eli's head. "You're right... but, she'd open it for _you!_"

Adam sighed. "_Eli_..."

"Adam, please..."

Adam stifled a laugh. "Are you _begging_, Goldsworthly?"

Eli smirked although Adam could not see it. "If you tell anyone I'll deny it."

Adam shook his head, and smiled. "Alright, I'll go check on her, but you both _so _owe me."

"Fine, anything you want."

"You and Clare are _so_ going to name your first born after me." Adam decided, before he hung up. Adam began the walk to Clare's, unaware of the dangers that she was facing, and that he was walking into.

* * *

**A/NII: So... what will go down between Clare/Fitz... Will Adam be able to help... or will he find himself in danger too? **

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but its mostly, as well as the first, a set up for the story, it will get better, I promise. **

**So, I caught the fall finale- but, I'm much more interested in the teennick promo for 2011; I saw FITZ :O he came to Clare's... where's Eli when you need him...? Also, looks like Fiona/Adam are legit, and Drew does drugs? XD OH and Zane/Riley! 3 I can't wait for February! **

***btw, read and review guyssss 3**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: Finally, an update! I had to re-write this chapter countless times, mostly because I had to rework my plan for this story, but its all fixed now. Thanks to everyone for the story alerts and favorites :) now my replies; **

**LoneMouse444: I'm glad your finding this so exciting! Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**RedStory: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and it actually is based of the One Tree Hill episode of the same title.**

**rimekeza: I'm glad you like it! & I'm not the best with updating, but I do try adn update once a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Hamster157: Hurray, you guessed correctly, 10 gold stars for you! My sister actually helped me with this chapter, so 10 gold stars for her too. **

**GoldsworthyEdwards24: Your welcome! & kill Fitz? isn't that a little harsh? ;) Well, only reading on will give us the answer... **

**KittenInAPool: YES! you get 10 gold stars too! & yes, Fitz is being a douche, isn't he? Enjoy this update...**

**clareandeliforever2015: Glad you think so, I hope you enjoy this next chapter:)**

**Taruneek: I'm glad it was an exciting read, and I am sorry I take forever to update; real life comes in sometimes, and school, but I'll try and work on my updating skills. **

**HelloWorldItsMJ: Yes, One Tree Hill and Degrassi are some a of my favorite shows, so why not morph them together? & yes, anyone who has actually watched this episode of OTH it would be pretty obvious where I got the Idea from. Enjoy this update:)**

**daughterofpersephoneandhades: Good, its suppose to be that way :) I shall be continuing and Fitz in love with Clare? Hmm, we shall see what his intentions/motives are soon. Enjoy this chapter. **

**cupcakeswithsprinkles: Remember to breath! I'm glad you find it so suspencful and exciting! Hope you enjoy this update:) **

**Jamester7: No worries, more is coming.**

DISCLAIMER: This story is looly based on the One Tree Hill episode Prom Night At Hater High, & I do not own Degrassi- or there wouldn't be a 4 month break right now...

* * *

"Clare?" Adam called again, knocking on the door. Silence was his answer. Adam gritted his teeth, and brought his face towards the window, peering inside. He made out dark silhouette of furniture- but no sign of Clare.

Adam jumped down the steps of Clare's porch, admitting defeat. The beanie clad boy pulled out his phone, ajusting his eyes to the bright light it brought to the dark evening. Adam sent Eli a quick text; _Tried Clare's-but got no answer. lights are off. looks like no ones home. on my way- see you soon._

Closing his phone shut, Adam made his way down the dark street, and turned the corner. Absorbed in his own thoughts, he was startled when he colided with someone.

Adam staggered back slightly. "Uh- sorry." He apologized to a stricken-looking Jenna Middleton.

"Its alright..." Jenna assured him, wiping her her face with the back of her hand. Adam noticed her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. "Its not like my day can get any worse..."

"Er-Jenna, are you alright?" Adam asked, feeling out of place. He barely knew Jenna; apart from that fact that she use to be friends with Clare and dated Drew's friend K.C.- until she got pregnant.

"Oh, it just... K.C. is being so- _Ugh!_- again!" Jenna said bitterly.

"Oh... What did he do?" Adam asked, feeling it was necessary, even though he was uncomfortable in the conversation.

"He's just refusing to pay child support!" Jenna replied, throwing her hands in the air. "He _already_ refused to be apart of his son's life- and now he expects me to do everything by myself!" She made a sound of disgust,while massaging her temple.

Adam decided to be optimistic. "Well, maybe your better off without him...?"

Jenna gave him a watery smile. "Maybe. Clare found Eli after her breakup with him- and he seems pretty great." She paused for a minute, then continued. "I bet they're having a great time at prom..."

Adam shook his head, unaware of his actions. "Yeah, not so much."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Adam shifted awkwardly on each foot. "Well... when Eli went to pick Clare up, she kind of blew him off... I just went to go check on her, and she wouldn't answer... all the lights are off..."

Jenna looked stunned. "But- that doesn't make sense!" she said. "Clare was going on about prom to Alli... and me... she was so excited to go... it doesn't add up that she would just blow it all off..."

"Yeah, thats what Eli thought too..." Adam replied. "But, she must have left... the doors are all locked. "

Adam strached his head while Jenna bit her lip, looking deep in thought. "Well... I better go..." Adam began, pulling away from where him and Jenna stood. "I hope you have a good night." He then walked down the street and out of sight.

Jenna continued her walk, still stumped by Clare's curious behavior. She shook her head- it didn't make any sense. On a split-second decision, Jenna made a detour down Clare's street, stopping outside her house.

"Clare?" Jenna called, knocking on the door. A errie echo filled the gloomy house. Jenna looked through and only saw darkness. Sighing, Jenna turned around sharply, nearly stumbling over a potted plant. Glancing down, she recognized the plant from her last visit; preparing for A Night In Vegas at Clare's.

_"Wait until you see my dress!" Alli gushed., walking between Jenna and Clare. "Its so cute!"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure Drew will love it on you." Jenna commented while Clare smiled as they entered her empty driveway. _

_Clare stood there in mild shock. "Oh no, I thought my mom would be here..." _

_Jenna sent a confused look over at Alli, who piped up. "What? Are we locked out?" _

_Clare walked up onto her porch. "No worries, my mom hid a spare key." She then carefully moved a potted plant over, revealing a small key underneath it. Clare picked up the key, and unlocked the door, ushering Jenna and Alli inside. _

_"C'mon Clare," Alli said, following Jenna inside. "We must primp you up for your first offical night as Eli's girlfriend!" _

_Clare's smile faltered as she closed the door shut. _

Jenna looked down at the plant cynically. Vegas Night has been more than a year ago... what were the chances of it still being there? However, on a whim, Jenna gently moved the potted plant aside. A large grin was planted on her face once she saw the small key sparkling at her in the moonlight.

She picked up the key, placing it in the lock and turned it. The door clicked open and Jenna stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

Jenna walked down the hallway, an inauspicious feeling spreading through her. "Clare?" She called again, still recieveing no answer. Jenna began to turn around and leave when she noticed something out of place. A small patch of light was coming beneath the door to Clare's basement. Jenna's eyebrows crinkled in confusion; Jenna knew that Clare hated her basement, it was unfinished and she found it creepy.

Intrigued, Jenna opened the door, and started to make her way down the stairs. "Clare? Are you hiding down here?" Jenna called down as she she neared the bottom. "Clare-" Jenna stopped mid sentence, frozen at the sight at seeing Clare bounded tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. "_Clare!_" Jenna shrieked, rushing forward to the girl, trying to loosen the ropes around her hands. "Wh- how did this happen? Who did this to you?" Clare shook uncontrolable, trying to speak but was prohibited by the fabric gagging her. Jenna noticed, and pulled the fabric away from her mouth. "Clare-"

"_Jenna! look out!_"

Jenna barely had a moment before a pair of arms roughly lifted her from the ground. "Wh- l_et me go!_" Jenna screamed, thrashing her arms, trying desperatly to wound her capture.

"Blonde's are always feisty, aren't they?" Said a raspy voice. Jenna continued to struggle, but the capture ignored her attepts and Clare's cries to let her go. "Well, well, well." Fitz said impishly. "looks like our little cheerleader here is going to join into our _night to remember_." Jenna collapsed as a unidentified object connected with her head. She gazed up at Clare's petrified face to the shadow-like figure looming over her before she lost consciousness

* * *

**A/N: oooh. So now Jenna has been captured? What are Fitz's intentions with Clare? will the girls manage to escape? Will Adam/Eli be able to rescue them? **

**Also, I'd like to point out I wrote this before Halo (2) so in my story Jenna/KC do not get back together. Jenna had a baby boy, which KC is not involved with but pays child support. **

**anywho, this is a transitional chapter, the climax is a coming soon :-) and don't sulk over Degrassi not being around; google crazy Canadian (American) laws- there ridiculously funny (No, I didn't spend all first period reading them) well, remember to review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: :o Update! I really like this chapter :) it was so fun to write. Hope everyone enjoys this... thanks again for all the favorites, story alerts and reviews :-) My replies;

**clare-e23:Why thank you! I'd like to point out that the actual writing is all me :) but my sister does help me figure out how to write something if I'm stuck. **

**ObliviousToBeautiful: Awh, thanks! Its suppose to be suspenseful, so I know I'm doing my job. :-) **

**twistedXxXx: (to all your reviews): Awh, I'm feel honored at it being one of your favorites! thanks! And Adam is my favorite:) I love his friendship with Eli/Clare... you haven't seen the end of him in this story. **

**KaiiTeeEvillPixie: Oh, he didn't stab her, I'm sorry if I didn't write it clear enough, he just knocked her out (similar to how he knocked Clare out in chapter one) I'll try and be more Clear about Fitz's methods. **

**foreverr3213:Yeah! I saw it after watching Halo (2) and I laughed when I saw Fitz (after I freaked out about him coming back) I'd do one of those video trailer things but I am Degrassi clipless so I'll just stick to writing. **

**Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson: We'll see. they could really use the help couldn't they? **

**MadamDegrassi-girl: Bad-Ass Clare? Hmm, we'll see. Also, I'd like to point out Jenna isn't pregnant in this (or has the baby with her...) This story takes place a year after the current season (so Eli is a senior... Adam and Clare are juniors) Anyway, I hope you like what is yet to come. **

**Hamster157: Gryffindor? really? not Hufflepuff? I suppose everyone can't be a particularly good finder like me ;) So, I guess you can take your 10 points, and I'm glad your liking the story. **

**HelloWorldItsMJ: Yeah, I thought Jenna made the most sense, although my sister thought it should of been Alli. But, its my story:) I hope you like where I go with this. **

**LoneMouse444: Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, since this is based on a One Tree Hill episode. Hope you like this chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: This is loosely based on the One Tree Hill episode 'Prom Night At Hater High' also, I do not own Degrassi, or JT would be alvie and married to Liberty today ;) **

* * *

"Jenna?" Clare whisptered, unable to see the blonde, but was able to hear her breathing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... my head hurts like a bitch though..." Jenna said with a shaky laugh. "What about you, are you okay?"

Clare bit her lip. She knew she was fine physically, apart from a few cuts; but mentally, Clare was unsure. "Yeah..." She heard herself answer. "I'm fine."

An awkward and chilling silence filled the room, until Clare burst out. "Jenna, what are you doing here? why did you come?"

Jenna looked surprised at the acusion in Clare's voice. "I-uh-ran into Adam, and he told me you didn't go to prom... so I came to check on you..."

"Did you tell him-_anyone_-you were coming here?" Clare asked hopefully, feeling if Adam or anyone else felt that Jenna was gone for a long time they'd coming looking for her.

"No... I didn't... it was a split second desision..."

Clare let out a frustrated sound. "Uh, _Jenna_!" She groaned. "How could you be so stupid! Now no one knows e're in trouble, or that you're even here! Now we'll never get out of here!"

Jenna's jaw dropped. "At least I came! From where i was standing, you didn't look like you were any better off!"

"Yeah, well now we're both stuck in a basement with a psychotic guy who's probably going to do us both in!" Clare pointed out, temper flaring.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you hadn't started dating the guy that pissed off Fitz in the first place, you wouldn't be here- and neither would I!"

Clare scoffed. "Says the girl who stole my boyfriend and got pregnant."

Jenna let out a snort of disbelief. "Seriously? You're still mad about that?"

"No one forgets the day their supposed friend jumps at the chance to date the boy that just broke up with her, Jenna." Clare said sourly.

"My _God_, how many times do I have to apologize?" Jenna exclaimed.

"You can apologize all you want, Jenna, but it doesn't mean anything to me!" Snorted Clare.

"_Ugh_! why do you have to be so stuborn?" Asked Jenna. "If you hadn't noticed, K.C. and I didn't work out anyway!"

"I realized that."

"Then you should realize how lucky you are without him!" Jenna said. "It could have been _you_ he knocked up then walked out on!"

Clare shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Oh, thats right!" Jenna said venomously. "You never put out, maybe thats why he left you for me so easily!"

Clare gaped at her in distaste. "_Ugh_- this is why I don't like you Jenna!" She said heatedly. "Do you think before you speak?"

"I-" Jenna began, but Clare cut her off.

"You know what? i hope he kills you first." Clare muttered darkly, not meaning the full intent of her words.

"Clare-"

"Well, well, well, Clare." Said a voice making their way down the stairs. "Lets be careful what we wish for, eh?"

Clare and Jenna froze like deer in headlights as Fitz made his way around the two girls tied back to back. "Fitz," Jenna cried out as he made his way past her. "Don't do anything rash!"

Fitz snorted, ignoring her, and made his way over to Clare. She recoiled as Fitz placed his hand on her pale cheek. "You know I won't do anything rash, right Clarebear?" he asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Get _away_ from me!" Clare spat, nudging his hand away from her face.

Fitz's expression darkened. "Don't you dare talk to me that way!" He shouted, swinging his arm back and slapping Clare across the face.

"What do you want?" Clare sobbed, feeling a mark forming on her stinging cheek.

Fitz moved to face both girls; a delerious grin spreading across his face. "What do I want?"He repeated. "But I already told you- _revenge_."

* * *

"Red car."

"Blue car."

Adam adjusted the way he was seated on the hood of Morty and turned to Eli. "Dude, as much as I love counting different colour cars with you, can we go and actually do something?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Adam said sarcasticlly. "How about something other than moping around."

Eli scoffed. "I'm not moping-"

Adam laughed. "Nice try Eli."

Eli frowned. "Well, what's the point?" he asked. "My girlfriend- if she still is my girlfriend- just blew me off for no apparent reason."

Adam sighed. "Eli... don't torture yourself over this. I'm sure Clare has an explanation... you can talk to her tomorrow or something."

Eli didn't answer, and instead looked over at the cars passing by. Realization overcame Adam.

"You love her, don't you?"

Eli looked over with an odd expression on his face.

"Eli?"

Eli quickly slid off the hood of Morty, and made his way into his car. He reved the engine, causing Adam to jump up in surprise.

"Eli what are you doing?" Adam asked, confused.

"Get in the car!" Eli called to him. "I am going to go get the girl I love!"

Adam gave him a bewildered look. "Eli- she's not going to answer!"

"I don't care!" Eli shouted over the engine. "I don't care if I have to break down her door- we're going to get her to talk."

"Eli-"

The car lurched forwards as Eli stepped on the gas pedal, causing Adam to scramble into the hearse. With a squeal of tires, the two boys began the pursuit to Clare's, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

"You see, I was in jail for a long time," Fitz began, walking a circle around Jenna and Clare. "All I could think about was how freaking _Emo Boy_- of all people- had landed me there-"

"You got yourself there!" Clare interjected. "You're the one who brought a knife to Vegas Night-"

"Shut up!" Fitz growled at her, and stalked back into a dark corner, retrieving the knife he had earlier disgarded. "Now," He said, walking back to them. "As I was saying, since Emo Boy had landed me in jail, all I could think about was how I was going to get back at him."

Fitz paused, gingerly sliding his fingers down the blade as a threatening gesture. "Looking over our little 'feud' I know that I can beat the shit outta that kid... but it didn't seem to stop him." Fitz continued, remembering the countless times he'd punched the boy. "But, the more I thought about it.. I remembered what he did. Eli was able to mess with me differently... the fake ID... poisoning me at Vegas Night... I knew that If I wanted to get back at him, I'd have to knock it up a level."

"What do you mean?" Clare chocked out, confused about where Fitz was heading with this.

"Well, dear Clare, I know I couldn't physically attack him again, he'd just come up with some antic to get me back." He explained. "I needed to find a way to get at him that would hurt him emotionally... thats where you come in Saint Clare."

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone can see how much he cares about you... a serious flaw." Fitz laughed. "I figured out to get back at him... I really needed to get at _you_."

Clare felt her breathing quicken as Fitz approched her, his face growing closer to her's. "I know now to finally screw him over, I have to take something that he can never get..."

"_What are you going to do_?" Clare asked in a whisper.

Fitz grinned nefariously, twirling his fingers around Clare's cross necklace. "Lets just say, after tonight, you won't need that purity ring of yours."

* * *

**A/N: :o Is Fitz going to go through with his threat to rape Clare? Will Eli and Adam make it in time to save her? Be prepared... shits going down next couple chapters :-) Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oooh, Early update! I'm posting this now, because I won't have time on the weekend- I'm heading out to my brother's hockey tournament. Anyway my Parenting/English teacher apparently had a emotional breakdown, and hasn't been at school for 3 days, so the spares I recieved were used to write this; enjoy.

**imavampychick: Awh, thats amazing! I'm glad I can get that much of a reaction! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!**

**MadameDegrassi-girl: Awh, thanks! Team Eli/Adam for the go! but will they make it in time? **

**twistedXxXx: But I love your spam! :) Awh, thanks! I do try my best with this story! Hoep you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Unknown: More is here! I'm glad you like it :)**

**d4nc3iitupgiirl: Ah, more is here! Excited? :) **

**Taruneek: Early update! The wait is over... for now! **

**KittenInAPool: Yay Suspence! It makes for a good story, eh? & yeah, Fitz isn't very pleasant here is he? I also adore him in the show (Feb. 2011 FTW!)**

**iluvbb:But I love leaving you guys hanging! I'm just mean ;) I don't like Jenna very much either... she's annoying... but, here's the update:) **

**BranILY123: The race is on! & I'm glad you like last chapter- I think I was one of the best I've written. Enjoy tis one**

**Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson: We'll see... -fingers crossed- Enjoy this :) **

**Jamester7: More is here! and I got it in before Friday! Enjoy :D **

**LoneMouse444: I'll keep the OMG's coming ;) And, since you BEG, here's the update. :) **

* * *

Clare squeezed her eyes shut, breathing shallowly as Fitz trailed his cold fingers along her face. "You know," He said, so close to her that his breath tickled her nose. "I never got why emo boy ever got you to drop that stupid vow of yours...I'd be all over you if you were mine..."

Jenna heard Clare shakily inhale. leaning back, she stretched her arm down in an attempt to grasp Clare's hand as a comforting gesture, but instead found herself able to pluck at the bindings keeping Clare's hand tied together. Careful not to attract the attention of Fitz, Jenna stretched her other arm down, and begin tugging on the rope, which loosened around Clare's wrists.

Startled, Clare jumped. Fitz narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the two girls suspiciously. Jenna squeezed on Clare's wrist, silently begging her to do something."You... find me attractive?" Clare asked, hoping to distract him.

His minacious look softened as he faced Clare again. "Of course I do!" He answered quite enthusiastically. "Why do you think I asked you to Vegas Night?"

"To get back at Eli..." Clare answered truthfully.

"Well... yeah..." Fitz replied, scratching the back of his head, before both his arms with limp at his sides. Clare spotted the knife dangling from his grasps. She began to rack her brain; thinking of ways to get it away from him. Her eyes snapped back to him, as he shifted closer to her, tilting her chin up towards him. "But..." Fitz started, then hesitated. Clare raised her eyebrows at his new nervous persona. Was _she_ doing this to him?

Could Fitz actually _like_ her?

"But?" She asked, egging him on as she felt Jenna nearly able to relieve her of the bindings.

"Maybe..." Fitz said to her, just above a whisper. "Maybe... I had a soft spot for you..."

Clare widened her eyes at the sincerity of Fitz's confession. He had a 'soft spot' for her? She bit her lip, in thought. Although it was against her morals, she knew that she had to use these feelings he had to her advantage, no matter what.

"You know," Clare said, arching her back, so the loosened ropes sliped off her wrists. "I've always had a... thing for _bad boys_..."

Fitz gulped."Really?'

Clare flashed him a smile, leaning her face towards his. "Sure, K.C. and Eli are bad in a way- they both had terrible traumas in their pasts... but you, _you_r the real thing..." As she was speaking, Clare carefully rised up; Fitz seemed to preoccupied starring deep into her eyes, catching every word she said to notice.

"Me?" Fitz chocked out.

Clare licked her lips, cautiously laying her hand around the blade. "Yes," She breathed, as she ran a hand through Fitz's hair. A small moan escaped him, allowing Clare to lift the knife out of his grip. "Your just so... _intoxicating_..."

Unexpectedly, Fitz pulled Clare towards him, and crashed his lips against hers. Clare struggled, but his grip was too strong. Acting on an impulse, Clare lifted the hand with the knife and plunged the blade into Fitz's shoulder. Fitz stumbled over, falling back into a pile of boxes. Clare took a step back, looking over in horror at what she had done.

"_Clare!_" Jenna called in distress.

Clare rushed over to where Jenna was still tied down, she tugged at the knots, while Jenna twisted and turned. "Clare! Clare!" She said loudly. "Clare he's - you got to go! _Run!_"

Clare turned her head to see Fitz wince has he gingerly pulled the knife from him shoulder. She froze.

"Yeah Clare," Fitz growled, his face twisted into a baleful expression. "_Run_."

Clare backed away shakily, as Fitz staggered to a upright position, his own blood dripping from the knife. Starring directly at her he stated. "_Your dead._"

With a yelp, Clare bolted up the stairs two at a time, hearing the odd stomping of Fitz right behind her. Clare skidded into the hallway, nearly falling over. She caught herself, and spotted the door unearthly illuminated. She rushed towards it, but large hands wrapped around her ankles, causing both of them to collide to the floor. Clare screamed as Fitz dragged her towards him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

Anger sparking, Clare twisted her leg around, aiming a kick at Fitz's face. "_Arghhh!_" Fitz doubled over, releasing Clare, and she continued her pursuit toward the door. Her freedom. She nearly reached it when she saw Fitz charging towards her. Clare side steped him, and he smashed directly into the door.

Clare backed up to the upper staircase, as Fitz edged is way up the door with his back, smearing blood over it. His breathing was shallow and heavy, as he mutter to Clare. "Its over now..."

Clare screamed as he lunged at her, and bolted up the staircase. Clare rushed into the room and slammed her door shut. He breaths became quick and short as she heard Fitz staggering up the stairs. She spotted her dresser, and instinctively began to push it against the door.

It couldn't stop Fitz.

He broke the door down; not unlike a cop would in the CSI shows she'd seen on TV. He moved closer to her until she was against the wall. "This ends now."

Clare cried out as he roughly grabbed her shoulders, throughing her carelessly onto her bed. She twisted and thrashed around, but it was no used once Fitz climbed on top of her. "Shush!" He shouted. "I've waited too long for this- your not going to mess it up!" He gripped the hem of her dress, ripping it so her upper thigh was revealed.

"_No!_" Clare cried. "_Stop!_"

Fitz smacked her across the face. "Enough!" Clare whimpered at his ominous expression, hot tears rolling down her face. Fitz pressed himself more firmly on top of her, snatching her left hand. "You won't need this anymore."

Fitz slid Clare's silver purity ring off her finger, and threw it away. It landed in the middle of the room, ending the innocence she once had.

* * *

**A/N: -Gasp- So... are Eli and Adam too late? What will happen to Clare...? To Jenna? last two chapters coming up... **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for about 2 weeks! I got really sick (I still am) plus, School became super demanding, so i figured to wait until I was on break to finish. This chapter isn't the best, but I really wanted to update today. In some other personal news, my friend had her baby today, at 6 am! Congratulations Cortney! and Welcome to the world Bentley!

**KenzieAlyssa: Sorry for the late update! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! Enjoy. **

**iluvbb: He's on his way, isn't he? He def. needs to work on his timing. Here is the next chapter. **

**imavampychick: Last chapter was my favorite :) I'm glad I can get even a little reaction out of people, so that means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much! **

**Devin the Fabulous: It is like the One Tree Hill episode... kind of. I forgot to mention that last chapter... Hope you enjoy tis one. **

**LoneMouse444:I'm so glad you love this story! & I'm sorry you begged and I didn't update quick, I;ll try harder next time! **

**SupportTheArts: Aw, thanks, it means a lot to me! **

**winterlands33: Awh, thanks for the compliment and reviewing! It means a lot to me :) **

**MadamDegrassi-girl: Ahh, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner- hopefully this was worth the wait. **

**d4nc3iitupgiirl: Sorry for the longest wait ever! But you'll find out (most) of what happens now. **

**Future Mrs Josh Hutcherson: Lets cross our fingers and hope they make it in time :) **

**jamester7: More is here :) Enjoy. **

**RedStory: Thanks! I have finally updated. And is it really better than the original OTH episode? Now thats a big compliment! thanks! **

**foreverr3213: Thanks! Enjoy this update!**

**Unknown: The wait is over! Enjoy this chapter! **

**amanda: I've updated! Hope you enjoy this :) **

**MusicRox526: My goodness, this is so sweet! You're really a veteran of mine aren't you? Yeah, i've started making Degrassi video on youtube, now that I have clips and have gotten back into it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story. **

* * *

Tires screeched against the pavement as Eli pulled up to Clare's house. Ripping the keys out of ignition, he began to march up to Clare's front door with determination. Adam stumbled out the passenger side, calling after his friend. "Eli- Eli wait!"

Eli ignored his calls, until Adam rushed up from behind and turned him around by his shoulders. "Eli her door is _locked_." Adam reasoned. "What are you going to do- break in?" Eli opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by a muffled scream coming from inside the house. Eli and Adam met each other with looks of shock, knowing it couldn't be anyone but Clare.

Eli and Adam bolted up to the front door, pounding on it and calling Clare's name. "Its locked," Eli said through gritted teeth, as he twisted and turned the doorknob with no avail.

Adam put both hands on his beanie clad head, turning pale. "_What are we going to do_-" He began, until the sound of something large colliding with the door startled him. Both boys took a cautious step back, unable to hear what the muffled voices speaking inside. Adam and Eli shared a look through the silence, unsure about what was going on. A pertified scream reached them, pulling Eli and Adam into action.

"_What are we going to do?_" Adam repeated, his voice unusually high and panicked.

Eli shook his head, completely clueless. He glanced around the porch, looking for a way into the house, until his spotted the small window right beide the door. Eli shrugged off the jacket he was wearing, and carefully wrapped it around his wrist and hand.

"Eli-"

Without a second thought, Eli plunged his hand through the window, letting out a hiss of pain and the glass sliced his fingers. His hand groped around blind, until he felt the cool metal of the lock. A click sounded and Adam pushed the door open. Eli following him inside, dropping his jacket and inspecting the damage to his hand.

"Where did she-" A cry from overhead answered Adam's question. Without sparing Adam a glace, Eli pushed past him, leaping up the stairs and out of sight. Adam made a movement to follow him, until he spotted a faint light coming from Clare's basement. Adam following it, deciding to investigate.

* * *

Eli skidded into the hallway off the stairs hearing voices coming from Clare's room.

_"No! Stop!"_

_"Enough!"_

He reached the entrance to Clare's room, pushing open the door which was nearly off its hinges. His eyes almost popped out of there sockets when he spotted the scene before him.

_Fitz. Fitz_ pinning _Clare_ down. _Fitz_ on top of _his_ girl.

All rational thoughts left Eli as he crossed the room in a flash, tackling Fitz off Clare and onto the floor.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Eli growled from on top of Fitz, grabbing his collar roughly. Fitz changed his look of pain into one of mock delight.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting even."

"No," Eli said darkly, putting pressure on Fitz's throat with his forearm. "If you have a problem with me you take it up with _me_- leave Clare out of it."

Fitz let out a choked laugh. "its not my problem you have a weak spot."

Eli's face twisted in disgust. "I'm going to make sure you rot in jail."

The grin Fitz had vanished. "i'm not going back there..." He said in less than a whisper. Before Eli could do anything, Fitz flung is head foreword, head-butting Eli in the face. Eli topled off his, clutching his face.

Fitz pushed himself off the floor, making his was back to Clare. "Now lets finish what we started."

Eli shrugged off the pain he was in. "Clare- _run_!"

Clare made to leave but Fitz caught hold of her and yanked her back. "Why leave?" Fitz asked, he face twisting into a smirk. "Lets give Eli the show he broke in for-"

Anger flowed through Eli, He changed at Fitz, knocking him off Clare once again. "Over my dead body!" Eli spat, before connecting his fist with Fitz's jaw. Fitz knocked Eli off of him, touching his jaw gingerly.

"That can be arranged."

Clare moved off her bed, onto the floor, watching the scene before her in horror. Fitz rammed Eli, both collapsing to the ground. Fitz clenched his fist, smashing it repeatedly into Eli's face, where blood pooled out of his mouth and nose. "I should have done this a long time ago." Fitz commented harshly, as Eli grunted in pain from the lastest blow. "After I've finished you, I'll deflower your girlfriend. What do you think of _that_, Emo Boy?" Fitz grinned down at him, only to have Eli spit in his face.

"You-" He raised his fist threateningly.

"Not so fast," A new voice spoke up. A chair came into view, and Fitz attempted covered his head as Adam connected it to Fitz's skull. Fitz slide across the room; He didn't move.

Adam gazed down at his friend. "Are you alright?" He offered Eli a hand up.

Eli took it. "I will be." He began wiping blood off of his face.

Clare let out a breath of relief, and felt the presence of someone else beside her. "Clare..." Jenna said softly, looking at her in concern. "Are you okay...? He didn't-" Clare shook her head as an answer, feeling as if she opened her mouth, it was very likely she would vomit. She looked up and found Eli starring at her with a foreign expression. Clare opened her mouth, filled with the need to explain everything.

"Eli-"

A large battle cry filled her room. Fitz had suddenly appeared charging at Eli and Adam with full speed. Eli stumbled to the side quickly.

But he wasn't the intended target.

Fitz checked Adam roughly, sending the small boy into Clare's vast book shelf. The impact caused all the items to collapse onto Adam, where he laid, barely stirring.

Eli face darkened into a expression of malice. Before Jenna or Clare could blink, fists were flying.

Fitz pushed Eli down right in front of the large window occupying Clare's room; The bright moon reflecting the injuries they both obtained. Clare's heart dropped to her stomach, as she realized how bad this fight could go.

"Eli, be-"

Eli gathered all the stregth he could muster, and flung Fitz to the right side of him- right into the window.

Glass shards fired across the room as Fitz connected with the window, falling through it. As a last act, Fitz gripped Eli's arm, pulling him down with him.

"_ELI!_" Clare screamed, rushing foreward, although it was too late. She watched as Fitz and Eli tumbled out the window, and down to the ground below.

* * *

**A/NII: Ah! Fitz and Eli fell out the window! Will they be okay? Last clifthanger, I promise, because the next chapter is...the end! :O I'm going to try and finish this up before Christmas, so I can use the break to start my new story. **

**Lastly, if you haven't already, check out the fan fic trailer I made for this story on youtube! You can get the link off my profile, or go to youtube and search Prom Night At Hater High fanfic trailer (My youtube name is MegansCold) **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, the earliest update so far! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story! it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story :-)

**MusicRox526: Yes, I'm super pumped to have a fan! The last chapter is here, so don't go crazy on me :-) Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy. **

**KittenInAPool: I love my suspense. Here's the final chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**DegrassiQueen2018: I'm glad you enjoyed the trailer! I love making videos in my spare time. & Yes, its too bad guys can't be like the good ones on Degrassi- we can only wish, right? Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the last chapter. **

**Tiffspiff: I love suspenseful endings (If you can tell ;)) Thanks for reviewing! **

**imavampychick: Kill Fitz? oh, boy. He better watch out! Hope you enjoy this final update! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**fanofzeldaseclares: Wondering if Eli will be okay? You'll see. Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**MadameDegrassi-girl: The update is here- before Christmas, like I promised! I hope you like the ending, and thanks for reviewing! **

**peanutbuttahandjelli: I so glad you love this! On your idea, I actually have one simillar to it. After this is finished, I'm going to work on a story about Clare who is still dating KC is sophomore year, and becomes friends with Eli. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as this. Thanks for reviewing! **

**forever3213: I like suspense! I hope you like the conclusion to this, and thanks for reviewing! **

**iluvbb: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, school has been killer lately, I'm glad I'm on Christmas break! I hope you love this chapter as much, and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**LoneMouse444: Epic? I love that word! I hope this chapter is as epic, and thanks so much for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, obviously. This story is based off the One Tree Hill Episode, 'Prom Night At Hater High' **

* * *

Clare felt as if the world was moving in slow motion as she rushed towards the window. Jenna caught her around her shoulders when she stumbled slightly, keeping her in place. Clare barely heard the sirens of the police and ambulance arriving; She peered down and saw the crumpled figures of Eli and Fitz. They weren't moving.

Her breathing picked up into quick and short breaths. Jenna pulled her away from the window, so she was sitting on her bed. "Clare, calm down," Jenna said softly. "The police and ambulance are here- its going to be okay." Clare didn't respond; All Jenna's words seemed to echo in her head, and the room began to spin.

A groan from across the room gathered Jenna's attention. "Adam!"

Adam sat up, pushing books off of him. Gingerly, he touched a large gash above his eye and cringed. "Jenna- what happened...where's-"

"They fell..." She answered, subconsciously turning her head, Adam followed her gaze towards the smashed open window. His jaw dropped.

Clare couldn't take it anymore. She shrugged out of Jenna's grip, and shot out of the room, ignoring Adam and Jenna calling after her.

Clare burst out the front door and felt the cool breeze slap her face. Pushing past police officers, who were trying to talk to her, she made her way to the only person on her mind.

Eli.

Clare dropped to her knees beside him. "Eli, are you okay?" She breathed.

Eli stirred and looked up into her bright eyes. "Clare..." he said in awe. She nodded, her lips forming a smile for the first time that evening. Eli made a gesture to sit up, but winced in pain. "I think my arms broken."

Clare opened her mouth, but was interupted by Adam calling out to them across the lawn, with Jenna in tow. "Clare! Eli!"

They came to a halt in front of them, and Adam looked down at his best friend. "Dude, are you okay?"

Eli smirked. "I think I'll live."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you didn't loose your sarcasm when you fell out a window-"

"Ahem" A women in uniform cleared her throat. "I'm not sure exactly what happened here..." She said slowly. "But, we can discuss it later...You need to get to the hospital," She motioned to Eli. "You can take the ambulance."

Eli turned to Clare. "Come with me?" She smiled and nodded.

He then rummaged through his pocket for a moment. "Hey Adam!" Adam turned, completely startled as he caught the keys Eli threw at him. "You and Jenna take Morty, and meet us there."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "You trust me?"

"If there's an_ inch _of damage, you'll be a dead man."

Adam stuck out his tongue, then escorted Jenna to where Morty was parked.

* * *

Clare's head dropped onto Adam's shoulder as a yawn escaped her. Fitz was in the middle of being questioned, and Eli had yet to return from being checked out; It had been unusually uneventful.

"Well,"Adam said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to go on a coffee run- do you two want anything?" Both Clare and Jenna shook their heads no, and Adam left.

A awkward aura hung in the air as Jenna and Clare were left alone. Clare knew that before the events that had taken place, she wouldn't be caught dead with Jenna Middleton. Now, however, she wasn't sure how she felt about the said girl.

"Clare?" Jenna asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

Jenna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I-I just wanted to say... what you said earlier in your basement... you were right. I'm a terrible friend... a terrible person."

Clare's face fell. She hadn't realized what she had said affected Jenna so deeply; She hadn't meant to be so harsh.

"No... Jenna, I was wrong." Clare admited. "You're not a terrible person- I was out of line. I let my anger over a petty topic get the best of me."

"I still did all those terrible things to you-" Jenna snifled.

Clare turned to face her entirely. "Jenna, I won't deny what you did didn't hurt me, but its stupid to hold grudges over petty things. Out of all the people, you came to help me tonight. If it wasn't for you, Fitz probably would have acted on his plan sooner." She cringed at the thought.

"Can we be friends again?" Jenna asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Clare smiled. "I'd like that." The both leaned in for a hug.

"Well, this looks promising."

Clare broke away from Jenna, and her face lite up. "Eli!"

ELi's grin faded to a look of pain as Clare leapt up and sqeezed his tightly. "Careful there- I bruised some ribs as well as breaking my arm."

Clare released him instantly. "Sorry."

Jenna looked between to two of them. "I'll give you guys some space." She got up and exited the room.

"Clare," ELi began, and Clare knew what he was going to ask before he said it. "What happened tonight? How did Fitz get into your house?"

Clare bit her lip, trying to figure out how to begin. "When I was getting ready for prom, the doorbell rang. I thought it was you, so I opened it. It was Fitz, he came in and knocked me out." She took a deep breath, then continued. "When I woke up, he told me I had to be mean to you, so you'd leave. If you didn't then he'd k-" Clare broke off, blinking away tears. "so, when you came, he had a knife to my back- ensuring I got rid of you." She looked up at Eli. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it."

"Its okay." Eli assured, gripping her hand.

"After you left, I was along for a bit, until Jenna came. She tried to help, but Fitz knocked her out too." Clare said.

Eli looked as though he was still missing something. "But, why would Fitz do all that-?"

"He had a plan... he wanted revenge." Clare said, shaking away the memory. "He said the only way to get back at you was to get to me... Thats why he tried to..."

"Its my fault." Eli stated, his face crumpling. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to you, and not provoke him-"

Clare took a step closer to him. "Eli, don't blame yourself for this."

"But- Its my fault-"

"No, Eli,"Clare said firmly. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, causing him to look up at her. "Fitz is an unstable person, okay? If anything, its _his_ fault, not yours. You came, remember?" A look of gratitude formed on her face. "You save me, Eli. How did you know...?"

Eli took her hands off his face and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I just had this feeling that something wasn't right."

"Well, your intuition saved me." She said truthfully as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was so scared..." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad your alright..." Eli said, and muttered something else into her hair.

Clare pulled away, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Eli smirked to cover up how uncomfortable he was. "You heard me."

"I want you to look at me when you say it."

"Clare," He whined. "Don't be stubborn."

"You don't be stubborn."

"Fine," Eli said in defeat, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

Clare's smile instantly brightened. "I love you, too."

Eli leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips. When they both broke away, Eli spotted the cops entering the room. "Some prom this has turned out to be." He cocked an eyebrow up at Clare.

Clare decided to take a optimistic view. "Well, I love you, and you love me, so, maybe, its not a bad night after all."

Eli smirked before crashing is lips to hers again. Clare knew that this night had been much different than what they were expecting, but at this moment- _it was perfect._

* * *

**A/NII: As my sister says, I'm such a cheeseball! I really hope you guys liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts again, they mean so much to me! I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas tomorrow! **

**Also, I plan on starting a new story soon; it will basicly be Clare dating KC, but becoming friends with Eli. After a series of events, things may change ;) Its in the works, but I hope all of you will check it out once its posted. **

**Thanks, and Merry almost Christmas everyone! **


End file.
